A Wet Summer Day
by Mysterious Writer100
Summary: For 1000GreenSun's Red's Contest! I'm not a huge Red's fan so don't hurt me :' Blossom and Brick decide to go to the park but what happens when things get a little too wet? Hmmmm? Rated T for tiny, really tiny bit of cursing and if not just to be on the safe side O O Probably a bit of OOCness, humans, no powers whatsoever. Maybe even AU... Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is for the contest thing 1000GreenSun made or whatever you want to say. My sister told me this at like, 12 am, she told me her idea and then I was like why don't I do one cuz I got nothing better to do. So here it is and this is how it was born, and hour after she told me! Hope you like it!**

**A Wet Summer Day**

"Hey Blossom want to go to the park I'm bored and have nothing better to do." Brick was heard on the other side of the phone, Blossom was at home, her sisters went to the movies but she decided not to go, mainly because Bubbles lost a bet and now was forced to go to the premier of a new horror movie, she really didn't want to be there to hear Bubbles murderous screams.

"What about your brothers Brick, can't you go with them?" She asked and whined not really wanting to go with him and wanting to just have a peaceful day at home.

"Butch and Boomer are who knows where; I think they went with your sisters. Come on Blossom it's just for a day and it's just the park. Don't you love nature and all its beauty and what not?" He asked her.

"And why didn't you go with them?" She asked, emotionless and annoyed by the way Brick was clearly mocking her. "Because, do you know how loud Bubbles screams are?" He asked coming out like a small yell.

"Yes I know but why can't you go alone?"

"My god Blossom it's just a yes or no question!" He yelled. He was about to just give up and hang up if she asked another ridiculous question.

"Fine." She reluctantly said, giving up herself. "Sweet, I'll be there in a bit." He hung up and so did she. She sighed wondering what she was getting herself into. "No good can come out from that boy." She mumbled to herself.

She went up the stairs to her room and looked for a pair of clothes to change into from her house clothes. She took a pink tank top with a pink vest on top, but then she realized with the sun's extreme heat, she went against it. It was somewhat the beginning of summer but they were in the middle of a heat wave.

She then decided to get a simple light pink shirt instead and took her hot pink mini skirt either way, with her pink and white sneakers and picked up her long auburn hair into a high ponytail with her red bow right in the middle. "I might as well pick up some water for the way." She told herself.

She went back into the kitchen and took 2 water bottles from fridge. They were old looking but that was because she, like the good girl she was, would recycle them. She put them in a pink bag with plastic inside so water won't drip. She went to the living room and picked up a book she has and was going to read before Brick called.

_Ding Dong_ Speak of the devil.

"Sup, Bloss." He said leaning by the door way as she opened the door. "Ready to go?" He asked her. "Yes I am Brick." She said stepping out, closing the door behind her. When she turned back around she didn't see him, she then saw him in front of her house sitting on his flame red motorcycle. He tapped the space in back of him. She walked towards him and he handed her a red helmet, similar to his.

She hopped on wrapping her arms around his waist. While also holder her bag. "Hold on tight Bloss." He started his motorcycle and drove away as a jetpack.

"Slow down!" She yelled into his ear holding onto him much tighter than before. "Ha ha ha, come on it's just a little speed!" He yelled back but did slow down a bit. "I thought we were going to the park by our high school!" She yelled as he started to slow down for the stop sign.

"We are I just thought it would be fun to go for a spin." If they didn't they could have just easily walked for about 5 minutes from her house to the park. "Don't worry I'll slow down from here." He added as he saw a bit of worry in her face.

She was a bit glad he was going at a fast speed though, the wind touching her face and blowing her hair though the hot summer day. But because she was afraid something bad was going to happen she was glad he slowed down now.

They went through the back of the park to park the motorcycle. They walked for a bit before they picked a nice area to stay by, a hill with a nicely leafed covered tree providing enough shade for the two.

"Well here we are princess." He said bowing; she playfully smacked him in the arm to make him be quiet. "So what do you have in the bag?" He asked. "Oh, just a blanket to sit on and two water bottles." She answered.

"Well let's lay out the blanket." He answered helping her lay out the obvious red and white plaited blanket on the grass. "Wow, you would have never thought that lots of couples would show up here huh?" Blossom asked breaking their awkward silence as they witnessed a few couples romancing it up, kissing hugging, holding hands, lying down together on the grass and simply walking around.

"Yeah right, its way too hot already for that stuff don't you think?" He asked with a smirk on his face, causing her to blush, her mouth gaping. Trying to keep her cool and thinking nothing of it she replied, "Yes it is, almost 92 degrees now." She answered in a casual tone. "Hey, it really is hot right now, want to go fill up some water balloons and throw them at each other or something?" He asked her, she looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah you know, cool off a bit with some cold water, I have some water balloons in my pocket you want to?" He asked. She wanted to say no but the day was killing her she needed something to be able to cool her off at least. "Yeah sure let's go." She answered getting up to go to the nearest water fountain.

"Whoa, seriously, no 'it's a waste of water' or 'I'll break a nail?" he asked her. "Ha ha very funny, it will be a waste of water but let's face it, it's hot out here." She whined out the last sentence. "Wow, ok let's just go." He said walking ahead, the park wasn't so big so they could see their stuff from the distance they were to walk, it's not like they have anything valuable in there though.

"Ok, here they are the water balloons, hey Bloss you have an extra bag so I can put my water balloons in?" He asked he handed her another small packet of water balloons. "Uh yeah I think I do. She quickly ran to their spot and looked inside her bag, there; there were two black plastic bags to put their balloons filled with water in.

"Here" She said handing him a bag. "Thanks." She waited for him to finish filling up all his balloons before she filled hers up. "Done!" She said after about 10 minutes.

_Splash!_

Her mouth was now filled with water as well as her ears; she was just still able to hear the laughter of the guys who brought her here in the first place. "Oh yeah, take this!" She took out a balloon and popped it right in his back. "Holy shit that's freaking cold!" He yelled cringing up.

She showed no mercy taking other balloons out and throwing them to him, he soon started running away and the balloons landed and splashed by or on the couples that were also in the park. "Hey be careful!" One guy yelled.

"Get over here Brick!" Blossom answered as her only response. Sooner or later she grew tired and was low on water balloons but this has just begun. Brick sneaked behind her and popped a balloon right on top of her. "Damn you Brick!" She yelled, her eyes closed and spitting out water.

"Hey, you got me entirely wet now and almost everyone in the park." He said with a smirk.

"What?" She questioned, she looked around, little kids were splashed, and couples were also splashed and even elderly people. _"I knew nothing good could come from this boy."_ She thought to herself.

"You guys want me to wet her to give her some payback for all of us?" He asked the people in the park. "YEAH!" They all yelled or something along those lines. "No, no, no please don't!" She begged. He picked up and carried her to wear kids would normally get wet by some sprinkler.

"Brick I have a phone in my pocket!" She yelled. "Your skirt has no pockets nice try!" He yelled back, either way he could tell the hint of lie in the sentence. "Hey kids, move out of the way please!" He yelled before getting her to the sprinkler. "Brick no!" She yelled grasping his shirt tighter so he won't let go.

"Well then I guess I'll have to get in with you if you won't let go." He said with a grin. There was a smaller like sprinkler by the side of the bigger one, he went towards in and put Blossom on top of it, her whole bottom was getting wet and her upper body slowly getting wet to. "It's cold!" She screeched out.

"I'm sorry but everyone did want revenge." Brick said as they sat back by the tree. "I know, it's ok I shouldn't have chased you while being armed." She said.

"And I shouldn't have given you that much power, look how much destruction you've caused in Townsville Park." He said with a smile, she giggled because it was so hilarious.

"Next time maybe I should just bring water guns." He said thinking about it. "I'll still be heavily armed." She said, that's when it hit her.

"Next, time?" She asked looking at Brick's red eyes.

"Yeah why not, it was really fun today Blossom." He said sincerely. The sun was now setting, the sky turning both red and pink.

"I had a lot of fun too Brick."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT DONE!" They heard a not so cheery blonde yell, running for her life, not far behind; Boomer, Butch and Buttercup were on her tail.

"HEY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY I WON THE BET!" Buttercup yelled angirlyish, her fists in the air.

"To think they're our brothers." Brick said looking at the scene below.

"Tell me about it." She answered leaning on his shoulders.

**A/N: So how was it did you like it? Not to be mean to Red fans but I'm not an extreme Red fan but I wanted to try this out anyway and you crazy awesome red fans out there tell me how I did with a review please! I don't know should I continue with this? You tell me, 1000GreenSun if you are reading this hope you like it! :D Also give my sister some love for telling me this by checking hers out, I don't know what's it called cuz I finished before her mainly cuz hers will be longer but look out for December's Devil!**

**~PEACE!**


End file.
